


october

by boywonder



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Community: trickortreatex, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/pseuds/boywonder
Summary: Eggsy had no idea how Harry could pretend to care about ghost for so long. The only ghosts Eggsy really cared about were the ones that showed up on cinema screens.





	october

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/gifts).



> I hope this satisfies at least some of what you wanted in a treat fic, dear requester! I wanted to give you more, but I sort of ran out of time.

Harry leaned over and spoke quietly to Eggsy, his lips centimetres from Eggsy’s ear. “Enjoying yourself with all this ghost nonsense, darling?” he asked.

Eggsy let a smile slide onto his face and laughed as if Harry had said something delightfully funny. He turned his face towards the older man. “I fuckin’ hate this, Harry,” he said. To anyone watching, he would have still looked amused.

Harry chuckled. “Of course you do. Shall I take you back to the hotel and distract you?”

“Ain’t we s’posed to be hackin’ someone’s phone or whatever?”

“I switched the dummy phone with the original half an hour ago. Really, shouldn’t you have been watching more closely?”

Eggsy wrinkled his nose and reached for his wine glass. “Half hour ago I was upstairs with that woman goin’ on about poltergeists or what-the-fuck-ever,” he said into his glass. Of course, Harry was close enough to hear.

Eggsy took a sip of wine, though it wasn’t even remotely to his taste, and lowered the glass. Harry caught his hand before he could set it down, taking the glass from him in one fluid motion, then raising it to his own lips to drink.

Eggsy watched him, mesmerised as he always was by the grace with which Harry managed to do things. Even something simple like taking the glass and drinking from it looked elegant, accented by the perfectly tailored black lines of Harry’s tuxedo. Eggsy did his best not to fall apart about it.

They were at a big deal (or so it seemed) conference on paranormal research. Everyone took it _way_ too seriously, in Eggsy’s opinion, for something that amounted to basically waving around devices with various colours of blinking lights on them. The people here were all filthy rich, dressed as well as any of the obnoxious aristocrats Eggsy had met back in England, thanks to Kingsman. These ones were mostly American, but they had that same condescending air about them. The difference here was that they were all _really into ghosts_ and demons and other wild shit Eggsy was sure was better suited for horror films than fancy dinner parties. So far, he’d suffered through two daft sounding old men droning on about haunted places and sightings, and one young woman with impossible curly hair explaining the difference between one type of haunting and another (he’d already forgotten the specifics because _who fucking cared_ ). 

Their target, found thanks to Statesman following the woman, was an heiress to some sort of real estate fortune. That didn’t really mean too much other than that she had money to burn — and that half the money she threw around was involved in some money-laundering scheme. 

Harry was posing as a paranormal researcher with ties to a history department at Oxford, come to the states just for the conference. Eggsy was a post-doc researcher working under him. They flaunted their relationship because it was scandalous, and rich people always loved that kind of thing.

Eggsy found the whole thing ridiculous, but he didn’t mind being Harry’s arm candy. He liked that they could touch at all in public; back home things could be kind of weird, since Harry was technically his boss.

Originally, Merlin had tapped Percival for this, but Harry felt the same way Eggsy did about touching in public, and he had somehow convinced Merlin to let him do it. As Arthur, Harry didn’t do a lot of missions these days, but he’d take an excuse to get away from paperwork if it made sense.

Eggsy was sure Merlin didn’t entirely approve of this mission either way, because it _was_ ridiculous, but getting close to Madeline Sharp was easier at these sorts of galas than any other way. She’d been interested in Harry because he was a new face among this group of rich supernatural enthusiasts. Harry, of course, was charming when he tried, and he’d spent quite a while talking to her.

Eggsy had no idea how Harry could pretend to care about ghost for so long. The only ghosts Eggsy really cared about were the ones that showed up on cinema screens. Still, they’d both managed the night well enough. Harry had swapped phones with Sharp. They’d take the phone back to Statesman in the morning, and make their next plan from there. Eggsy wasn’t sure if it meant more of playing this character or not. He hoped not, because he couldn’t take it seriously in his head, but he also hoped _so_ because it meant he got to be this close to Harry and watch him do things like take his wine glass away.

Harry set the glass down. “You’re staring, love,” he said, fondly.

Eggsy pulled his eyes up from Harry’s mouth. “No I ain’t,” he said, pointlessly.

Harry offered his hand to Eggsy. “Shall we?” he asked.

Eggsy didn’t hesitate at all taking Harry’s hand. “Long as you don’t plan to get like, involved with some demonic force back at the haunted hotel or whatever.”

“I shall try my best,” Harry said, standing up and pulling Eggsy with him, again all easy grace.

 _Fuck me,_ Eggsy thought.

A few people stopped them for idle chatter on their way to the exit. The hotel was only a couple blocks away, but the journey to the exit from _this room_ seemed much longer to Eggsy than that. 

Harry slid an arm around Eggsy’s shoulders, flaunting him. Eggsy noticed the way one or two people glanced at that, knowingly. 

Okay, so even if it had to be _ghosts_ , Eggsy thought he could probably get used to this part — especially the part that came after, with Harry kissing him right there on the street in front of the convention centre, and the part that came after _that_ , in the hotel suite.


End file.
